Any Feedback?
Preview (Conductoid Leader): Send the Conductoid troops to Earth. They are too much of a threat, due to their extreme pollution and our proximity to them. Destroy! (Conductoid General): Yes sir! : EARTH (Ben): Wonder if I can get a new alien...(starts flipping buttons) (Grandpa Max): Ben... (Ben): What, Grandpa? (Grandpa): An alien! (Ben): Wha? (Omnitrix): Condcutoid DNA scanned. (Condcutoid Leader): You scum! You dare.... (Feedback): Thanks, weirdo. Hey, this alien will be my new favourite alien! Plot (Telepatho): Telepatho is totally my favourite alien! Yeah Telepatho! (Gwen): I bet you are going to change your mind-again! 2 weeks ago, it was XLR8! (Telepatho): IKR. (Gwen): When did you use all that IKR and stuff? (Telepatho): Since I read the mind of Pop Rock Jayson. (Gwen): Who is that? (Telepatho): Just,,,briiing meeeeeeeee a tuuuub of ice creeeeeeam! (Gwen): Yes master....(brings a tub of ice cream) (Telepatho): Yeah! (starts eating) (Grandpa Max): Huh! A road bump! : SKREECH! (Ben): Eek! (Gwen): Oh no! : SPACECRAFT (Conductoid Leader): Send the Conductoid troops to Earth. They are too much of a threat, due to their extreme pollution and our proximity to them. Destroy! (Conductoid General): Yes sir! : EARTH (Ben): Wonder if I can get a new alien...(starts flipping buttons) (Grandpa Max): Ben... (Ben): What, Grandpa? (Grandpa): An alien! (Ben): Wha? (Omnitrix): Condcutoid DNA scanned. (Condcutoid Leader): You scum! You dare.... (Feedback): Thanks, weirdo. Hey, this alien will be my new favourite alien! (Conductoid Leader): Hmmph! (zaps him) (Feedback, absorbing the blast): Ever realised you can't fight fire with fire? (Condcutoid Leader): Never did. (zaps him even more) (Feedback, trying to absorb): Nngh, too muchh! (detransforms) Noo! (Condcutoid Leader): Unfortunately, you built too many power plants, Earthling. (Ben): Then how 'bout a new game plan? (transforms) (Toepick): Gross! (Condcutoid Leader): A Grosstusapien! Men, retreat! (Toepick): Too bad, suckers! (stares at the Conductoids) (Conductoids): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Toepick): Scared the lot. Ha! (Conductoid): ... (zaps him) (Toepick): Aww...(detransforms) (Conductoid): Leader we stalled him. (Gwen): You forgot us! Majurah singapora! ''(rains on all Conductoids) (Conductoids): Argh! (try to fire electricity, but fail) (Gwen): And Gwen saves the day! (Ben): Aww, shut up! It's hero time! (Feedback): My favourite alien! (Gwen): For 83 weeks, on average. (Feedback): Whatever! (zaps the spacecraft) (Conductoid Leader): No...(boards an escape pod) Goodbye, Ben 10! (escapes) (Feedback): Coward! Nah nah! You loseeeee! (Conductoid): Hiyah! (knocks Feedback out) (Feedback): Hey Conductoid Leader, you have to leave stray aliens ready to bash me out, huh? (detransforms) (Grandpa Max): Hunh! (fires a ray at the Condcutoid) (Conductoid): Aah! (disintegrates) (Gwen): Ha! (Grandpa): Lets get Ben into the Rustbucket. he needs to rest. (Gwen): He's too heavy! (Phil): Max. (Grandpa): Phil? (Phil): The Conductoids took my family. You're the only one I can turn to now. (Grandpa): Just great. (Phil): Your Ben? (Grandpa): Tomorrow. (Phil): Okay then. We shall set off to their home planet tomorrow. '''THE END' Characters *Ben *Grandpa Max *Gwen *Pop Rock Jayson (mentioned) Aliens Used *Feedback (unlocked)(first appearance) (2x) *XLR8 (mentioned) *Toepick (first appearance) Spells Used *Majurah Singapora (parody of my home's national anthem, ''Majulah Singapura. ''Guess the country)-causes water to rain down on target Villains *Condcutoid General *Condcutoid Leader Category:Episodes Category:Ben Ten